Reckless Idiots: Mach Force Sparkling Love
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: GO-ONGER: Spoilers: GP: 48- though end of series. AU. Sosuke/Miu Part of a series of one-shots based on the series. Goes with: Reckless Idiots: Dashing Doki Doki Delight Love


**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**Reckless Idiots: Mach Force Sparkling Love**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Spoilers: GP: 48- though end of series. AU**

**Sosuke/Miu**

**Part of a series of one-shots based on the series. **

Yogoshimacritein was the worst of the worst for the Go-Ongers. It was particularly hard on the Go-Ongers themselves. They just lost Gunpei and Hanto and it was affecting them more so than when Sosuke died. At least when he died, they had a body they could bury if they weren't able to bring him back. However with Gunpei and Hanto, they had no body to bury.

Miu went to see the other three and try, as hard as it might be, to cheer them up.

Sosuke was sitting outside of their van flipping his lucky coin.

"Tails again!" he yelled. He placed his head in his hands.

Miu placed a hand on his back. He jumped and then looked at her, "Miu-chan?"

"Yes, it's me," she tried to smile.

He was still crying. "I don't even know what we are going to do. They are gone and there is nothing we can to bring them back. Bomper said he's looked everywhere for them but can't find them."

"I know," she whispered.

"I don't know what to do. I am supposed to be the leader. Look at what kind of leader I turned out to be. I lost two of my people and three engines. What do I do?!" he cried, leaning on her.

She sat down so he could lay his head on her shoulder. "I feel so useless," he said.

"I know," she said as she ran a hand though his spiky hair.

"What do I do?" he asked though sobs.

"I wish I knew. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Ani or you," she replied.

"I…" then he sat up and looked at her tear stain face, "Wait, me? Why me? Why not Saki-chan or Ren-kun?"

She smiled, "I like them, but not like I like you."

He looked away, "Why? Because I am pathetic?"

She made him look at her, "No silly, because I love you."

He blushed, "R-really?"

She smiled again and started to lean in, "Yes, really."

Just as they where about to kiss, Bomper came out. "Bom Bom! They're back!" then Ren and Saki ran out of the van.

"We will talk about this later," Miu replied as she took off after the Yellow and Blue rangers.

Although Gunpei and Hanto just died, Sosuke couldn't help but smile a little and ran after the rest of the Rangers.

**xXx**

During the battle, the Go-On Wings were attacked by Yogoshimacritein's major attack.

They knew it was only a matter of mere moments before they would die, but Hiroto had an idea.

"Bomper, gather data!" he yelled at the little white and pink creation of his teacher.

"B-but, but?" Bomper started to say.

"Just do it!" Hiroto yelled.

Bomper started to gather the data as the siblings started to fade away.

Miu crawled to her bother, "Thank you Ani. You are the greatest brother ever," she said.

"Miu, you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for," Hiroto smiled.

Miu had enough life force in her to look at Sosuke and say, "I'll wait for you Sosuke," then she and her brother were gone.

**xXx**

It took a while for Bomper and Ren to analyze the data, but once they did, they knew of a way to not only bring back their friends, but also stop the evil Prime Minster for good.

As they where on their way to the Gaiark's base, Sosuke's thought was on the Silver Ranger and all his feelings for her.

"I will avenge your death," then they arrived at the base.

After fighting thought the Uguts, the three minters appeared.

"No matter what you try, I will win and I will take over and make this dimension mine," replied Yogoshimacritein.

"Not if we stop you first," Sosuke replied in his fiery way.

The used their weapons and fought a good fight, however, Yogoshimacritein used Kitaneidas and Kegaresia as shields. However when they fell, Kegaresia used her whip to take away his interdimensional trashcan, and Kitaneidas smashed it. Just as they were about to die, they told the others how to destroy Yogoshimacritein.

**xXx**

**After the battle…**

After the final battle and Earth was saved, the Engines had to say goodbye, however they knew it wouldn't be for good and that they had a bond that no one else had and that a few even had stronger bonds.

Gunpei had Hanto, Saki had Hiroto, and Sosuke had Miu, well sort of.

When Gunpei went to talk to Hanto, Miu took Sosuke over to the other side, away from her brother, Saki and Ren.

"Sosuke, about before," Miu started to say.

"Let me guess, you didn't mean it?!" Sosuke said in a sad tone. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his body.

Miu lift her hands up in a defensive position and started to wave them. She was panicking, "Oh no, no, no. It's not that. I meant what I said, I do love you, it's just…I think we should take it slow, try to get to know one another. You know."

Sosuke looked at her a little confused at first like he needed the words to sink in for something, Then he smiled, "I would like that Miu-chan. I would like that very much."

Miu placed her hand on her beating heart. She felt it calm down a little. There for a moment she thought she had lost the second best person in her life, second only to her older brother.

She smiled as an idea came to her, "I really do love you and I want to be with you, but I think we should take it slow, especially since the war against the Gaiark is done and we don't need to rush things. We have time to take our time."

"I can agree to that, but what about your family. I mean, didn't they try to get to you leave just before the final battle?"

She looked at him now more confused, "How'd you know that?"

He smiled, "I…well… before you came to me I was sort of looking for you. I wanted someone to talk to about Gunpei and Hanto's death and I saw the moving trucks and over herd your conversation with Jii."

Before he could ramble on anymore, Miu kissed him.

This cause Ren to drop his food and look at them opened-mouth and Hiroto to want to go over to them and pull them apart, however Saki in all her woman-guts golly, stopped him.

As they where kissing, Gunpei and Hanto came back holding hands.

Gunpei smiled, "Well, love is definitely in the air tonight."

After the shock of everyone kissing everyone they went back to having a wonderful party.

**xXx**

Several months passed before the Go-Ongers joined back up for Sosuke's big race, as a go-kart driver.

Sosuke sees his friends and is about to take Miu off to the side to ask her if they still had reservations for a dinner later that night when a portal opened up and Speedor and Bomper came though.

"Minna-san, we need your help. It seems some of the Gaiark's lower class are string up trouble and we need your help to fight them off," Bomper said to the group after exiting Speedor.

"Can't it wait Bomper?" Sosuke asked.

"I am sorry Sosuke, but the sooner we get back, the sooner we can fight them. Bom Bom."

Sosuke wined and then got to the little bots level, "I had plans with Miu-chan tonight and I would like it if we could wait."

"What kind of plans partner?" Speedor asked. His large size made it easy for him to hear the private conversation.

Sosuke sighs and turns to Miu, "Well, I guess it can't wait. After all we are Go-Ongers and there are people who need our help." He then got down on one knee and took out a small box and opened it up. Inside the box was a gold ring. The top of the ring was shaped like Speedor, whose beak was holding a small red rose-shaped diamond, "Suto Miu, would you do me the favor of being my wife?"

Miu was extremely shocked. "I-I don't know what to say," she then turned to her brother who nodded in approval as he grabbed Saki's hand, "Go on," he smiled.

She turned back to Sosuke and smiled and blushed a little, "Of course I will marry you."

Sosuke then took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He stood up and picked her up off the ground a little before putting her back down and kissing her, "Thank you, Miu-chan."

Speedor smiled, "Good job partner. But if we are going to go…"

Sosuke smiled, "Right, we better go. Alright, everyone, let's go on!" he said.

Bomper opened up his hatch and their Go-Phones, Wing Triggers and Gunpei and Hanto's Shift Changers popped out.

"Let's Go On!" cried the group and the quickly henshined into their ranger forms and got into Speedor and took off to help their partners in their time of need to fight for justice and love.

THE END


End file.
